creadorhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Una sorpre algo agridulce
yo estaba muy feliz con mi pequeña familia , unida estábamos comprando cuando oí a un aciano y un chico , y auna famila hablando de mi hermano entonces mi familia y yo nos acercamos y les pregunte si sabían algo mas de Paolo vegeta entonces uno de ellos dice ..... yancha: tu te refieras a vegeta, y vamos a ver porque te tendiéramos que decir alo sobre el Mateo: veras conozco a vegeta como ustedes le dicen desde que era muy pequeño y tenjo una cosa que le pertenece y quisiera devolvérselo Rosi: me equivoco o tu también eres un sajín de sangre azul como vegeta Mateo: no se equivoca usted buen anciano gohany videl: vegeta vive el la capital del oeste en la corporación capsula , esta tarde dan una fiesta si quieren ir dinos su dirección y los recogeremos y los llevamos allí nosotros le dimos la dirección es a mis tarde nos recogieron mi y ami familia y anuos cuantos mas , entonces un señor verde dijo pero y esta gente de aki quien la chica dijo el chico es un sajna de la realeza como vegeta y tiene que devolverle algo a vete y ella es su mujer y estos dos mini sajines son sus hijos nataluet y lizabella, dijo vale pero entonces una señora dijo bien a destruir la tiera a lo que yo dije Mateo: hola mucho gusto me llamo mateo pero me pueden decir mati y a diferendo los sajajines de batalla como bardock los de clase alta como yo es lo contrario somos mi pasificos con la gente de ortos paletas Milk: ah vale , pero como es que conoces al pader de mi goku yo le dije que era porque yo también me crie en el paneta vegitta, lo cual era sorprendente porque hasta ora solo conocía a vegeta ,tabre ravit , que eran de ahí , yo sonreí , entonces nos dirigimos así la corporación casulla en la que se encontraban ya mis hermanos y mi madre el señor Bill y wiss y el padrastro de la madres de mis hijos nosotros entramos tapados gracias a l hombre verde. entosce fricer dice siento 4 kis en esta fiestas entonces aparci amos nosotros y dijimos ..... Mateo: hola familia vegeta : hermanito mayor cuanto tiemposin verte mateo: y o a ti enao yancha. vegeta no me dijas que tu eres el mas pequeño de tu famila, el dijo si y de repente bilis dijo vaya vaya la hijastra pequeña de fricer ir aki con un sayajion , pero que ven mis ojos dos minis , pero si además venís con dos infantes , wiss señor billas parece que la pequeña anica se ah ecapado después de curarle las eridas a mateo y a tenido un a pequeña aventura que acabo siendo algunas que amigos entoce fricer se enfurece y le da un la tingazo con su cola por toda la cara a du hijastra...... fricer: zorra y mas que puta , como tres atreves aliarte con un sajan y dar a luz a dos monos , ahora lo pagaras caro puta zorra, ahora ano llores, nataliet, lizabella : mami anicqa ,: no vengas para aki ide con vuestro tío vegeta , porfabor nataliet y lizabella : okei mon ellos se fuero y se reguardara de tras de sus tíos , fricer fue a amatar a su hijastra, pero mateo se metió saco su escudo y su espada y se metió para protegerla , y le dijo que no se le ocurra aser eso mas anica es la mejor de l mundo y es su prometida que si no le gusta que se aguante , pero mientras el este aki no dejara que le aja daño así prometida entonces vegeta dijo aparece senroy cumple mi deseo y dijo que le quitara el encatamiento a la hermana de anica y que reviviera al rey vetea , pero que aparecieran aki donde se encontraban ellos , el dijo esta bien , pernete apareció un uno y de allí salió el rey vegeta y brieta que dicen gracias , entonces aparece una bruja que se llevo a fricer rolan: mateo hijo como que tu prometida es la hijastra menor de friser,con todo lo que nos ah hecho fricer? Mateo: precisamente porque ella no es como el , si no que es todo lo contrario a el, y además es la madre de mis hijos ósea tus nitos rolan: me estas diciendo que tengo 4 nietos y que ya soy abuelo mateo : como que cuatro rolan: si bara y trunks de parte de Paolo y nataluety lizabella de parte tu ya Trunks : tu ers mi abuelito por parte mi padre rolan : si , pero mírate si eres muy fuerte eres igual que tu madre cuando era niño trunks sorié y goku es increíble que el padre de vegeta sea un rey , pero nos e el típico rey antipático , entonces le dice que eso es porque solo time 23 años de Ed y su mujer solo tiene 19 años , entoce ¡dice entonces quiere decir que vegeta tiene 25 años de Eda , nosotros nos dijimos así es entonces vegeta es el mas joven de tozos los gerrros z sin contar con gohan. billas , podía se r , porciento tengo una noticia voy aleguir a alguien de estedes para que se mi sucesor como dios de la destrucción. y el afortunado o afortunada es tirpppp goku: venga señor billas dígalo ya porfabor bilis . ton , sigue siendo un impaciente goku pero para que me da ahí billas : agum , el nuevo dios de la destrucción es el príncipe de lo sajan Paolo, vegeta días de la fuente martines todos dijeron que el pero si todos saben que goku es fuerte por que a diferencia de usted lo que tiene diferencia vegeta y goku es que goku es muy impulsivo , pero vegeta e s el equilibrio entre sensates y impulsividad siempre están en equilibrio vegueta : yo no puedo serlo , tejo una famila aki , así que le parece si lo aase shirina ya que ella y yo somos gemelos bilis: me parece gusto , donde esta shirina tarbel , Kira: aun no a llegado nuestra hermanita shirina aparce y dice disculpen mi retarzo es que no sabia que ponerme para esta fiesta si que hice una convinacion , entonces bulma dijo ven conmigo yo te gudo cuñada , yo dije gracias , después salí con unos vaquero cortos uas media unos tenis y una bluz con unosa tora alo hippy una retes y collar y asiendo juego ala pasada y dijo mi madre hija mía te vez ta natural , yo aspte el cargo que me avían propuesto vils , pero con una condición quería el día libre hoy mañana y pasado para poder pasar tiempo con mi familia , ellos a semtaroentonces mi sobrinotruncks dijo porque no nos vamos pasado maña ala playa todos , entonces anica ,Kira, brieta, nova, alaxi, estela ,jade, Jasmine, tarbel , mateo, romeo ,Hugo, Roxana , Lili , marco, rola y rosalia,pro nosotros no tenemos ropa de baño para ir ala playa , entonces vegeta y bulma se miran y se ríen, y dicen Milk, nos hacen un favor pueden cuidar de nataliet, lizabella, bara, y trunks por favor, solo por mañana por la mañna , Milk dijo de acuerdo , goku no te escaques te toca ayudarme , pero yo me iba a entrenar con caito se tele trasporta y se va , trunks le jala del traje y le dice mama de goteen no preocupe yo la ayudo en todo lo que no se siete , Milk dijo sorprendida gracias trunks , y luego dijo Jack vaya bula si que tienes bien educado asu hijo , si eso es porque tentjo los mejores padres de todo el universo , y abraza a vejeta , y jacko dice cuidado jovencito que es bandido muy buscado , entoce bulma le golpe y ate dije que el es mi marido y eso era el antiguo vegeta , y el nuevo vegeta es mucho mas sexi y le besa , vegeta la coje en brazos y dice no empices ahora ,mi reina., mi padre dic ya veo por que te castre con ella los tres nos empezamos a reír entonces dije trunks bara vallan a sus habitaciones cojan su pijama y la ropa limpia apara mañana y demás y y prepárense para irese con Milk los 4 entoce cuno estuvimos listos y nos íbamos a ir dice trunks siéntate con tu hermana ya sabes el porque ,no te lo tengo que volver a repetir verdad trunks, yo le dijo si papa todo es ta claro como el agua entonces Milk dijo que haber donde podíamos dormir los 4 y lo le dije , que lo s 4 podíamos dormir con goteen dado que yo y mis primamos teníamos un colchón inchnalv en el que cabían dos personas por cada colcho yo le dije que los podismos unir los dos colchones y cabismo los 4 en uno solo ellsasepto , cuando llegamos al casa preparamos tododo en la habitación de goteen , nos pusimos el pijamas y no sentemos en la mesa goteen empezó a hablar con la boca llenan y yo me moría de vergüenza , entonces Milk dice goteen asme el favor de hablar cuando no tengas la boca llena entoce , el avía terminado de comer y se marcho al servicio sin ayudar a su madre entonces yo , mi hermana y mis primos nos levantamos recogimos la mesa fregamos los platos los secamos y dejamos todo como estaba entoce Milk dijo valla si que tenéis buenas costumbres , mi prima dijo es que mi padre siempre me a dicho que hay que tener modales si ser educa pero sin tener la decencia de crerte un esnotp a un siendo princesas o príncipes ,siempre ahí que ser educados y honrados con la gente, Milk no se podría cree como unos niños de tan poca edad eran capaces de ayudarla en las tareas del hogar , ala mañana siguiente mi padre y sus hermanos y su padre se fueron de compra a comprar un bañador por hombres y bulma para mujeres cuándo se encontraron bulma dijo , mi príncipe , pe puedes cargar las bolsa que voy a buscar una cosa que deje encargada y llanos vas claro mi reina , cojio las bolsa de la chica se fuero n a buscar el coche depes de que bulma cojiera lo del encargo entonces bulma guaro todo sustrajes de baño mas el de beja pero lo que encargo lo escondió debajo de la cammo entoce cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos hogar , vrgrysa cojio el cjhe y se fue a buscar a sus hijos y sus sobrino entonces , cuando llego Milk dijo veta te doy la enhorabuena porque tines dos hijos y dos sobrino s súper bien educados el dijo vale gracia mañna iremos todos con videl y gohan me lo dijeron hoy cuando me los encorte en el centro comercial , ah vale gracias por decírmelo , todos subieron al coche se fueron cada uno a su casa ,descansaron y preparando comida pasa llevar la playa ala manñasiguientodos están ya de camino así la casa de goku cuando de repente una namekia dice hola buscoa picoro el dice soy yo que quieres elle lo abraza y dice tiito por fin te encuentro , el dice Dian eres tu peque , cuanto as crecido ase años que no te vei , pero porque as venido aki , sabiendo ue tu padre me odia , porque piensa que yo ya tu sabes la historia si , presisamente avenido porque se que tu no hiciste nada malo , pero troquilo no eh venido sola entonces mi hermano dice hola tao , y una nmekiana de la edad de mi tío dice hola picoro como esta con una sonrisa leve , mi tío se sonrojo un poco y dijo Eliot , mía ,hola pero porque aséis esto , por mi, porque te queremos tío aun que unos mas quecotros mas creotos no s raimo s y bulma dice vengan entre vamos ala playa todos , entoce el cuñado de picoro dice alégate de Dian y Eliot , picoro entonces Dian dice mía encárgate tu lanzándole una cosa y se van con su padre , mía se siente al lado de picoro y le coje del brase y dice to se va a so lucionar este se sonroja ella se suelta de su brazo y led un beso en la mejilla asiendo que se sonroje ella a se vuelve a sentra , porfin llegan a cas ade goku , se suben y se van ala playa , unas ves todos allí empezamos a disfrutar de la playa , había una actividad de baile infantil pader hija bara toca a vegeta y dice papi yo también quiero bailar ..... vegeta: ug esta bien bara; ers el mejor papi del mundo mundial toso se lo pasan bien tonces buena dice vegeta mira alla y se fija pico y mia besándose y derrepente se asercan y dicen dejen algo para nosotros tambie n entoces bula dice picor puede vigilar a barara y trunks tu ayúdalo ,tenjo que ir a hbalr con tu pader un menento, yo dije vale mispadre fueron hablar y mi habuelo dijo que paso , algo mal , yo dije nada de eso pa eso solo que mi esposa y llo tenemos que darle una noticia , el dijo de que se trata , yo dije bueno se trata de que bulma y yo vamos ser predes por 3 vez entonces tos dijeron que gran noticia y entonces mia dice hoy es el dia de las noticias , milk dice si a ustedes dos también tiene una noticia , mia dice picoro y yo nos vamos a casar entoces todos dijimos que es nserio , pero ellos dos sabían que estavande buesa , trunks vengan todos vamos ahasernos una boto , todosdijimos siiiiii mi madre dijo dijan chisp chisss p y la foto salio prefecta y toda ns pusimos a baila y anadar y acantar a qhata que salga el sol...... entoces mi sobrino : si tenjo la mejor familia del mundo de toda la galaxia y ahora lo tenjo claro me alejor mucho de tener sangre saya y noser un niño normal entoce un compañero de trunks dice sabia que no eras normal no hay mas que ver a tu abulo y lo empuga entonce bara dice hermanito trunks. no te metasbara, yo no me que jo de tu familia por que tu no tevans por donde as venido y me dejas difrutar de la playa con mi familia entonces vegeta se acerca porque estas molesta a mi hijo ,entoces el niño el da un beso a trunks y sale corriendo y todos dijimos que es lo que acaba de suceder entoces me fui corriendo a la barme alcara , después ayude a mis padre y los demás recojertodo y nos fuimos cada uno para su casa ..... Categoría:Historias